Romeo Complex
by OzThePikachu
Summary: It's for everytime you made my heart stop, and for everytime you made me forget why I can't love you like this. And really, I've always considered us Romeo and Juliet. ElliOz ElliotxOz
1. Intro

ROMEO COMPLEX

**I never considered myself a romantic**. I'd never say half the things my classmates tell their girlfriends. In all honesty I never cared any of those things. Until I met you. I think it was definitely special for me, as soon as you'd spoken it almost just clicked, **but** of course I couldn't keep my mouth shut. And of course, you'd turn out to be the only person I can't have.

**I've always considered us Romeo and Juliet**. Mostly because I'm me, Elliot Nightray, heir to the prestigious Nightray dukedom. **And** you're you... I know the famous Romeo and Juliet thing is overused, not to mention it's probably the last couple of lovers you'd want to compare yourself and your secret crush to. But that's just it. I don't see any way for it. Just for being us.

**Truthfully** I'd love to say **I** wish I'd never met you. It would bring me peace, because you wouldn't be there, in my mind, all the time. You're such an idiot, so irritating, It's gotten to the point where you're all I think about. I wish that for once, just once, I could breathe around you. And everytime you flash me that big stupid grin, I think I might be... just maybe...

**Love** is something I hadn't ever thought of, and don't get me wrong, I don't plan to start now. Maybe it's just **you**. Maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me. Whatever excuse I might come up with, I think I've finally decided. I'm not going to think about you anymore. I won't look at you the same way anymore, I'll force you out of my dreams. From now on, I won't allow myself to love you, Oz Bezarius.


	2. Elliot's rage Elliot POV

'Its not like I'd never noticed it before.' I thought grudgingly as I  
watched the chaos being carried out in the living room from behind the  
latest volume of Holy Knight.

"Don't do that Baka Usagi! O-oi! Put that down!" The loud demands of  
my older brother went just below ignored by the dark-haired female as  
she rampaged through the mansion. My eye twitched as another crash was  
heard and Reo sighed from beside me.

Even with such a good book in hand it would have been nearly  
impossible to truly concentrate. However neither Gilbert's yelling nor  
Alice's rampaging was what had me so distracted.

"Remind me again why these three are running wild through my house and  
why I'm sitting here and actually allowing it?" I asked the noirette  
boy besides me, though not taking my eyes off my distraction.

"Gilbert-sama is still a Nightray and has paperwork to do as well,  
Miss Alice and Oz-kun probably tagged along." Reo stated, shrugging as  
he stood, probably to get something to clean the mess with.

'Oz...' That's right, the thing I've been staring at for the last hour  
or so isn't a thing at all. Its none other than my 'mortal enemy'...  
Oz Bezarius. I couldn't help but feel amused as I watched the blond  
run around behind Alice as he attempted to tame her.

'He should just put a leash on her.' I mused, smirking at the thought.

"A-alice! Not the piano room!" Oz cried as he disappeared behind a corner.

'Well that's ov-' then it struck me. 'Did he... Did he say piano room?!'  
I was on my feet before I could even finish the thought, running full  
speed towards my precious sanctuary about to be under attack.

As I turned the corner I saw the rabbit girl, Alice or whatever her  
name was, sitting cross-legged on top of my precious piano, munching on  
a large piece of turkey, spitting grease as she spoke. Grease flew,  
she cleaned her hands on the piano cover as she kicked the piano's  
side, saying something to Oz as she continued to munch.  
Then I lost it.

"HEY YOU STUPID GLUTTON!"

My fists were clenched tightly and my eyes set on glaring at the girl  
as I yelled those words.

"Elli, you shouldn't treat girls that way, if you want ill clean it  
up." a hand touched my shoulder lightly, probably trying to calm me  
down, but by then it was too late. Before I could even think about  
what I was about to do I reached out.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, pushing that hand and its speaker away roughly.  
"Don't call me by such a friendly name Bezarius!" I probably would  
have yelled some more if I hadn't turned around and realized I'd  
pushed him too hard.

"I-itai...*" Oz whined, holding his ankle where he had fallen on the floor.

'Aw crap.' My mind started panicking as I looked down at the pain  
shown clearly in his expression.

"I-im.. S..." I sighed beginning to stretch my hand out. "Are you ok?"  
Oz blinked, about to respond when he was interrupted.

"ELLIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OZ?!"  
I shot my hand back quickly as Gilbert ran into the room, going straight for Oz.

"Oz are you alright?!" The panicking servant demanded, fussing over  
said blond as a mother would.

The blond shook his head and smiled up at his friend. "I'm fine Gil."

My chest suddenly felt tight, I clenched my fists for the second time  
that day as I looked away from that idiot smiling so brightly.

'At someone... Someone that isn't me.' I felt my face automatically  
heat up and I mentally slapped myself. 'That's stupid! He can smile  
that idiot grin to whoever the hell he wants. Besides, he's known  
Gilbert all his life it'd make sense if he..."

"Can you walk or should I carry you?" Gilbert's question snapped me  
out of it as he leaned down to Oz. The emeral eyed boy opened his  
mouth to reply but it was my turn to cut him on.

"It can't be helped." I stated loudly, walking towards him and leaning  
down in front of him with my back to him. "Since I pushed you I should  
be the one to carry you."

"But ill be fine." Oz's nervous voice came from behind me. I was  
about to stand up again but a glance at Gilbert, Gilbert whose face  
looked as red as a tomato and who was frowning at my proposal, made  
me change my mind instantly.

"I wasn't asking you, get on before I have to carry you bride style!"  
I threatened, though blushing slightly at such a ridiculous idea.

"Hai..." Oz muttered. I felt his arms wrap around my neck hesitantly  
as he let his weight rest on me. To say he was light may have been the  
understatement of the century, this kid weighted next to nothing.

"Ready?" I asked. I felt him nod before he remembered I couldn't see  
him. "Yes." He corrected himself.

I stood, making sure not to let him fall as I walked out of the room.  
That's when I realized just how odd this was. Not because I was  
carrying the boy I'm supposed to hate on my back, not even because Oz  
wasn't acting as his usual smug and hyperactive self (and was in fact  
proving that even he could be shy) but what was weird, was that I felt  
totally comfortable by it.

'I better not let Reo hear me say that or hed never let me live it  
down.' I thought with a sigh. 'Maybe... Maybe he was right. Maybe I do  
like Oz...' I pondered as I walked past the living room where Reo sat.  
The noirette boy glanced at me once, and a knowing smirk spread across  
his face as he gave his glasses a gentle push.

My face heated up for maybe the fourth time that day as I looked away  
from him quickly.

'No. No way, there is absolutely NO WAY that this is love!'

*Itai - Japanese equivalent to Ouch or Ow


End file.
